


The Different Lives of Dean and Sam

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dean!Jensen Ackles, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: “Jensen?”  He asked, voice barely above a whisper.  His partner hadn’t shed any of his character’s outfit, which puzzled Jared.  At least until he spoke.  “Dunno who this Jensen guy is, hot stuff.”





	The Different Lives of Dean and Sam

Jared slumped onto the couch, a beer bottle clinking against Sam’s ring.  The two outer layers of his character were hanging by the trailer door on a hook, ready to be put back on when they were due back on set.  But for now, he let the worries of his Winchester brother fall away along with his jacket. Tipping his head back, he brought the bottle to his lips as his eyes slid shut.  A sigh passed his lips when he felt the couch dip beside him. Opening his eyes, he found Jensen staring at him intently.

 

“Jensen?”  He asked, voice barely above a whisper.  His partner hadn’t shed any of his character’s outfit, which puzzled Jared.  At least until he spoke.

 

“Dunno who this Jensen guy is, hot stuff.”  It was  _ Dean _ .

 

“Dean?”

 

“That’s right, sweetheart.”  Dean’s voice was a smooth purr, flirty and sexual.  “Saw you coming in here and figured I’d join you for a while.”  His hand slid down Jared’s chest and in under his shirt, pushing it up as Jared gasped.

 

“Don’t… Don’t you have something you should be doing?”  Jared set the beer bottle on the table before moving his hands to Dean’s chest, half to keep him at that distance and half to make sure he didn’t get away.

 

“Course I do.  You.” Dean smirks at him, pushing Jared’s hands up to his neck before leaning down, closing his lips over Jared’s.  Jared kissed back, surprised at how different it felt from Jensen’s kisses. Where Jensen was soft and tender, Dean was rough and dominant.  Where Jensen was reluctant, Dean was insistent. Where Jensen hesitated, Dean most certainly didn’t.

 

Jared’s thighs were pushed apart as Dean moved between them, kneeling in front of him as he deepened the kiss.  His hands traveled to Jared’s,  _ Sam’s _ , Jared noted to himself, jeans and undid them, before a cool hand slid into his boxers and wrapped around his half-hard length.

 

“Fuck… Dean...”  He breathed out, hips bucking involuntarily as he tipped his head back.  This was an invitation for the hunter, who moved his lips to his neck, making Jared moan.  Dean’s hand moved slowly, teasing at the head with his thumb and taunting the younger man. Jared moved his hands into Dean’s hair and pulled him back up into his lap, kissing him deeply, tongue sliding into his mouth.

 

“Come on, beautiful, give me more of those beautiful sounds”, Dean cooed when they broke apart, and he suddenly moved his hand much faster than before, making Jared let out a whimper before moaning once more.

 

“That’s more like it, baby.”  Dean kissed at Jared’s neck, kissing up to his ear.  “Now let go and come for me, Sammy.”

 

Jared would never know if it was the shock to be called Sammy or if his body just naturally responded to Dean asking him to come, but he did.  His eyes rolled back and he moaned Dean’s name as he came, and his chest heaved as he came back to himself. He vaguely registered the weight disappearing from his thighs and a chuckle from his left, and Jared opened his eyes to look up at Dean, who was standing by the door, watching him.

 

“See ya later, Sammy.”  Dean shot him a wink before he slipped out of the door, leaving Jared alone.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
